narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Manik
Manik (Manik) is the first and only panther to appear in the series. He was first summoned by Dairiku Shashimako during a battle with the One of Water, Shogun Akira, without any prior training or binding. Due to the restrictions of such a rule, Manik was supposed to vanish forever after that; however, he had a special connection with the boy, and stayed to help whenever he was summoned. Appearance Manik is a semi-large Warrior-ranked panther, always being slightly larger than Dairiku as he grows in size. The animal has sleek, pitch-black fur and bronze claws that can pierce stone. But the most memorable feature is his eyes that are lit up with fire when his genjutsu is activate, hiding his pupils. There are normally a soft blue. This is also the case with his jaws; fire crackles outward when he speaks, which isn't often. Personality Manik is generally a calm and soft-spoken panther. He does not usually speak unless spoken to, and maintains civility at all time. However, he tends to become angry when his kin - or Dairiku - becomes endangered, and immediately uses his genjutsu to finish any hostile encounters. When he speaks to Dairiku or another, he speaks to them as if they were his child, never becoming irritated, even when the situation warrants it. Abilities Maink does not directly engage in fights; instead, he is used as a "step-ladder" towards a higher point or goal during a battle, and commonly uses his abilities to fend off any threats. Genjutsu The panthers are masters at the use of Genjutsu because of the doujutsu that runs in their bloodline. While every type of summoning can detect the chakra of Bijuu, panthers can pinpoint the location exactly and even tell the difference between each one. His species also has the ability to initate Tsukuyomi, forcing their subject inside a strong illusion until someone ends it, be it the panther itself or an outsider. Due to this ability, panthers may stay inside a Jinchūriki or Bijuu for extended periods of time without becoming overwhelmed by the chakra that is sealed behind those doors. Manik is the only current panther that knows the techniques for Demonic Illusions, including one that can keep Dairiku's chakra under control. This happened during the time that Dairiku had been invaded by the Hokage's chakra, driving him feral and insane until Manik used Demonic Illusion: Charge Seal Technique. Arcs Desertion Arc During the battle with Dairiku and Shogun, the One of Fire instinctively summoned Manik, without doing the contract at all, surprising Manik. Despite this, Dairiku lost. It was then he decided to stay with the boy, realizing his potential and his part in the prophecy. Journey of the Shaman On their way to a village just outside of Yukigakure, Dairiku and Retsu Kazahana encountered Noai Uchiha. After several hours of hide-and-seek, Dairiku took a chance and summoned Manik to the snowy forest. Armed with a sharp sense of smell, sight, and sound, along with genjutsu strong enough to rival Noai's, they were able to fend him off and escape to the monk village.